familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Robert Spring (1771-1860)
|contributors=TomChatt |joined_with=Margaret Gordon (1766-1838) }} Genealogy __TOC__ * Sex: Male * Christened: , Udny, Aberdeenshire, Scotland See Udny OPR, at 6 Apr 1771. * Died: 9 Jan 1860, Spring Bank, Banchory-Devenick, Aberdeen, Scotland; aged 88.See St Nicholas MI * Buried: 14 Jan 1860, St. Nicholas churchyard (section D, lair 57), Aberdeen.See St Nicholas MI Pedigree Robert Spring was the son of Robert Spring, gardener in Banchory-Ternan and later Udny. His mother was probably Margaret Marns. Siblings * George (b. 1760, Banchory-Ternan; not known after) * Isobel (b. 1762, Banchory-Ternan; m. 1796 Robert Sherrat, lived in Birse, had 5 children; last known in 1819 living with daughter in Birse) * Mary (b. 1764, Udny; not known to have married) * Christian (b. 1768, Udny; married Archibald Farquharson of Finzean; d. 1849, Lumphanan) Spouses * Margaret Gordon, m. 17 Dec 1795, St. Nicholas, Aberdeen. Offspring # Christian Farquharson (b. 5 Sep 1796, St. Nicholas, Aberdeen; died in infancy) # Christian Farquharson (b. 17 Nov 1797, St. Nicholas, Aberdeen; married Hugh Garden, lived in London, had 10 children) # Thomas (b. 9 Aug 1799, St. Nicholas, Aberdeen; died in infancy) # Margaret (b. 4 Aug 1801, St. Nicholas, Aberdeen; married Alexander Mortimer in 1826, lived in Aberdeen, had 8 children) Biography Robert Spring was born in 1771 in Udny, outside Aberdeen, the youngest of five children. His father was a gardener. In 1795, at age 24, he married Margaret Gordon, who was five years his senior. They had four children between 1796 and 1801, although two died in infancy. Only two daughters, Christian Farquharson and Margaret, lived to adulthood. Various documents identify Robert as a baker, a merchant, and in one instance, a shipowner. He is also identified as a Trade Burgess in Aberdeen. His marriage, baptisms of his children, and his burial were all in St. Nicholas in Aberdeen. His residence, at least at the end of his life, was given as Springbank Cottage, Banchory-Devenick. He died in 1860, at age 88, having survived his wife by 22 years, and his sister Christian by 11 years. Disambiguation An online search of Church of Scotland records (which are comprehensively extracted in the IGI) shows only one other Robert Spring born anywhere near this time and place, which was Robert the son of George Spring, born 22 Feb 1769 in Keithhall and Kinkell. It is clear, however, that the Robert Spring who married Margaret Gordon and had daughters Christian Farquharson and Margaret is the son of Robert Spring, because he is known to be the brother of Christian Spring who married Farquharson of Finzean. This can be shown from Christian's will, as well as Robert's will. Notes Sources ;Birse OPR: Church of Scotland, Parish of Birse, Parish registers, 1758-1854. On microfilm at LDS FHS 0991258. :11 Dec 1797: "Mr. Robert Sherrat overseer at Finzean had a daughter baptized named Christian Wit. Mr. Robert Spring and Miss Mary Spring" (This is probably Robert Spring witnessing the baptism of his niece, daughter of his sister Isobel, along with his other sister Mary as witness.) :17 Apr 1799: "Mr. Robert Sherrat overseer at Finzean had a daughter baptized named Mary. Witnesses Mr. Robert Spring from Aberdeen and Miss Mary Spring at Finzean" (This is probably Robert Spring witnessing the baptism of his niece, daughter of his sister Isobel, along with his other sister Mary as witness.) ;St Nicholas MI: Aberdeen and North-East Scotland Family History Society pamphlet. Also includes a burial index. :Section D - Lair 57 Margaret , wife of Robert Spring, baker, Aberdeen, d. 11 Apr 1838, aged 72 years. The said Robert Spring, d. 9 Jan 1860 aged 89 years. Two of their children, Christian and Thomas d. in infancy. :SPRING Margt {Gord.} aged 72 buried 17 April 1838 wife of Robert Spring, Cause of death given dropsical. :SPRING Robert aged 88 buried 14 Jan 1860; abode: Springbank, Banchory Devenick ;St Nicholas OPR: Church of Scotland, Parish of St. Nicholas, Parish registers, 1560-1855. On microfilm at LDS FHS 0991137 (baptisms), 0991139 (marriages), et al. :17 Dec 1795 Robert Spring married Margaret Gordon online extract :5 Sep 1796 Robert Spring and Margaret Gordon baptized a daughter Christian online extract :17 Nov 1797 Robert Spring and Margaret Gordon baptized a daughter Christian online extract :9 Aug 1799 Robert Spring and Margaret Gordon baptized a son Thomas online extract :4 Aug 1801 Robert Spring and Margaret Gordon baptized a daughter Margaret online extract :6 Apr 1838 Margt Gordon, wife of Robert Spring Trades Burgess 10/6 dropsical 72 (from burial register, 10/6 is cost, 72 is age) this was passed on from notes of another researcher - need to check if really St. Nicholas ;Udny OPR: Church of Scotland, Parish of Udny, Parish registers, 1744-1854. On microfilm at LDS FHS 0993306. :6 Apr 1771 Robt Spring baptized a son Robert online extract See Also * Spring and Sherratt Family Connection to Farquharson of Finzean __SHOWFACTBOX__